Mariage Accidentel
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Lorsqu'un contrat qui n'aurait pas du existé arrive à la mairie, tout est chamboulé. Cependant certains peuvent ce saisir de cette opportunité afin de dévoilé les sentiments qui font battre leurs coeurs. IchiHime.


Je me suis vraiment donner, à **fond** dans ce OS. Je veux dire par là, que j'ai pas eu à caché mon vocabulaire avec des _sous entendus_. Ce OS là, est avec des **paroles crues** ! Alors ceux qui ne supporte pas ce genre de chose, peuvent _s'en aller_ !  
Ce OS, à été **crée** pour **MA** Estelle 3 (Je fais un petit **coucou** à mon autre Estelle aussi ! 3)

Je tiens aussi à faire un** GROS BISOU** à ma Steph'-chan (qui _attendait_ ce OS depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était -18 ans ! HAHA ! )  
Et aussi à ma Tarée-chan ! 3

Je viens de cité les **Quatre** plus grande perverse qui me **lisent** ! XD Et qui_ brûlaient_ d'**impatience** pour ce OS !

* * *

**N**ombre de pages ===== **18**

* * *

- Sais-tu où est ton coeur ?  
Penses-tu pouvoir le trouver ? -

* * *

Elle regardait à tour de rôle les personnes en face d'elle, prête à devenir dingue. Comment tout celà était-il arriver ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Sur ce coup là, elle aurait très bien pu hurler...  
-Inoue...  
Cette voix..._sa_ voix...c'était pas possible ! Comment...? Comment...? ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une tel chose ce produire comme ça ! C'est pas comme ça qu'elle voulait que ça ce passe ! Elle voulait vivre le conte de fée...ces contes de fée que Sora lui lisait quand elle était plus jeune...  
-Annuler le ! Prononça-t-elle d'une voix froide. Je veux que vous annuler ... Voir même bruler ce contrat ! Tout de suite !  
Elle ressemblait peut-être à une hystérique...mais au moins, tout cela sera finie vite fais !  
-Je suis désolé...c'est impossible...Lui répondit le vieil homme en face d'elle.  
Elle se figea, puis le regarda d'un air déterminée.  
-Pardon ?! Je ne veux pas de ce contrat supprimer le ! Hurla-t-elle.  
-Inoue s'il te plait...Lui intima la personne à coté d'elle qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse afin de la calmé.  
-Ne me touche pas ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.  
D'un geste confus il enleva sa main de sur sa cuisse, et murmura un "désolé". Orihime, presque sous adrénaline, ne se contrôlait plus...C'était comme si on lui annonçait sa mort prochaine...Tout ces espoirs...tout ces rêves...tout s'écroulait.  
-Il faut que le contrat est duré 6 mois minimum avant de pourvoir l'annuler. Lui expliqua le maire de Karakura.  
Dans la tête d'Orihime tout tournoyait.  
-Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle. Et comment cela est-il arriver...?  
-Eh bien la personne...votre père...m'a bien stipulé qu'on ne pouvait pas annulé le contrat avant 6 mois ! Il ma même ramener votre signature !  
Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand...Son...Père...? Impossible...Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècle ! Depuis plus de 12 ans ! C'était impossible !  
-Désolé mais je n'ai pas de père ! Vous voyez bien que c'est une blague, alors dites moi tout de suite qui a fait ça que je porte plainte !  
L'homme (que je ne cite pas pour le moment juste par plaisir xD) à ces coté la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Comment Orihime Inoue pouvait-elle parler ainsi ? Bouger ainsi ? Hurler ainsi ? C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre était à coté de lui.  
_"-En réalité je ne la connais pas très bien...Pensa-t-il presque déçu de ce fait"_  
Elle même se trouvait bizarre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepté une tel chose ! Eh puis tout était bizarre, tout ce passais trop vite...pleins de truc n'avait ni queue ni tête...  
-Votre père m'a effectivement parler de votre...hum.."problème"...  
Les deux jeunes gens en face du maire le regardèrent stupéfait.  
-Pardon ? S'exclama Orihime encore sur le point d'exploser.  
-De quel problème parlez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme afin d'évité qu'Orihime ne s'énerve encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Le maire semblait mal à l'aise.  
-Vous savez bien. _Ce_ problème...  
-S'il vous plais Monsieur le Maire ! Nous ne sommes pas en états de jouer au devinette ! Commença à s'énerver le jeune homme.  
Le maire se trouvait dans une situation très peu réconfortante...  
-Le fait que vous niez avoir des relation paternelle avec votre père...depuis...  
Il déglutit difficilement.  
-...hum...depuis que vous êtes tombé amoureuse de lui...  
Orihime le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
-Depuis que j'ai quoi ?!  
Elle allait de nouveau s'énerver et le jeune homme à ces coté lui saisis la main avec tendresse mais sortit du bureau du Maire avec rapidité.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur - où plutôt le jeune homme avait tirer Orihime dans l'ascenseur.  
-Mais qu'est ce que...tu fais ?  
-Ce Maire raconte n'importe quoi !  
-Certes mais...  
-Écoute ce contrat on s'en moque d'accord. Moi je sais qu'il est faux. Et toi aussi...On a aucun engagement. Dans 6 mois on revient et on l'annule d'accord .  
Il lui offrit un sourire si doux, si tendre, si chaleureux...  
-Sa sera comme si de rien n'étais...Continua-t-il avec son éternel sourire qui en faisait fondre plus d'une.  
Elle fixa ces yeux en tremblant légèrement, ce rendant compte de leurs proximité physique et du fait qu'il tenait toujours sa main, elle rougie en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête.  
-D'accord...Souffla-t-elle.  
Ils ne savaient pas si c'était la magie des ascenseur, mais bizarrement ils se sentaient attiré irrévocablement par l'autre. Comme deux personne d'âge murs ayant besoin d'assouvir leurs plaisir, s'enivrant du corps de l'autre...Mais ils faisaient tout pour essayé de ce dégagé de cette étreinte sensuelle de l'atmosphère de cette ascenseur minuscule qui était décoré de miroir sur tout les murs, qui faisait augmenté le désir des deux protagoniste.  
La sonnette annonçant l'ouverture de l'ascenseur les réveilla, et il se détournèrent gênés. Se lâchant la main et en faisant impasse de leurs désir.  
En tant que gentilhomme il l'a raccompagna chez elle,et en s'en alla lui fit un énorme sourire presque séducteur. Mais là n'était pas son intention n'est ce pas ?  
-A demain... ça-t-il d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle et charmeuse.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin.**

-Hime-chan ! Hurla l'hystérique rousse de la classe.  
-Oh Chizuru...je...  
Orihime étouffait alors que Chizuru la serrait très fort dans ces bras frottant son visage contre sa poitrine. Orihime sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle rougie.  
-Chizuru-chan...

**! BAAM !**

Tatsuki le point en feu lançait un regard noir un Chizuru.  
-Combien de fois je t'es dit "surtout pas le matin", hein !?  
-Aie Aie Aie...Tatsuki ! T'y es allé fort aujourd'hui.  
Orihime regardait cela impuissante. Puis une simple envie d'aller au toilette lui prit.  
-Tatsuki-chan ! Je vais au toilette je reviens ! ^.^  
Tatsuki la regarda étonné puis fit un sourire.  
-Bien sur, vas-y je t'attends.  
Orihime sourit à son tour en sortant de la classe. Un seul fait l'avais marqué...  
-Kurosaki-kun n'est toujours pas arriver...Soupira-t-elle un peu déçu.  
Elle en oublier sa journée d'hier. Tout avait disparu. Après tout tout sa passait comme si de rien n'était pas vrai...alors c'était bon. Personne ne se douterais de quelque chose. Surtout que ce n'est pas elle qui avait choisi une tel chose !  
Elle eu un légers sourire ayant pour but de se rassurer elle-même. "Tout iras bien..." ce répétait-elle inlassablement.  
Lorsqu'elle retourna en classe, elle ne bougea plus...en état de choc...  
-Ce n'est pas possible...Murmura-t-elle.  
Tout les regards ce retournèrent vers elle. Mais que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi ? Ichigo était en pleins milieu de la classe visiblement en colère, et il était en grand débat avec le reste de la classe, Tatsuki était prête à lui donner un coup de poing, et Chizuru et Keigo sur le point de s'évanouir.  
Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Ichigo, elle comprit.  
-Mince...souffla-t-elle à elle-même.  
Des chuchotements et des regards pervers se firent, beaucoup plus intensément au milieu de la classe. Ichigo était toujours en pleins milieu de la pièce, et Orihime à la porte...  
Tout avait changé à ce moment là...Maintenant c'était trop tard.  
Orihime, n'en pouvait plus, et elle eu envie de vidée son corps de toutes ces larmes. Son visage devint tout rouge, et ces yeux bien humide...

_**"Connais-tu de quoi est fait ton destin ?  
Essayes-tu de le chambouler ?  
Tu fais de ton mieux et  
Ton plus beau regard  
Tu pries pour le réaliser"**_

Depuis la veille, son monde avait changé. Il ne serait plus pareil, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle voulait s'enfuir ! Elle n'était pas sur, de ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle pensait à quelque chose, et cette chose était fort probable...!  
Soudain, un jeune homme courageux, où peut-être simplement suicidaire, ce leva.  
-SALE TRAÎNER ! Hurla-t-il.  
Il avait carrément cracher ces mots, comme on crache quelque chose sur un être inférieur ou bien plus "dégoûtant" que les autres. Pourtant Orihime n'était pas une de ces personnes là...  
Le jeune homme suicidaire reçut un agréable regard noir, de la part du seul roux de la classe.  
-Comment peux-tu te marié à ton âge ?! Cracha-t-il.  
Orihime porta sa main à son visage. Choquée...Que venait-il de dire ? Ces doutes étaient-ils fondée ? Alors cette histoire était déjà parvenue au oreille du Lycée ?! Tout le monde la regardait ! Et le fait qu'elle soit si déstabilisé confirma les dires du jeune suicidaire.  
-En plus avec Kurosaki ?! T'as vraiment aucun bon sens !  
Orihime devint beaucoup plus pâle. Pourquoi tant de mots lui faisait aussi mal ? Qui était ce jeune homme aussi cruel ?! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Que cela cesse ! Que ça CESSE ! Elle porta ces mains à ces oreilles ! Elle ne voulait plus entendre ! C'était trop dur ! Ça faisait bien trop mal !  
-On a tous comprit ! Mon père travail à la mairie ! Et j'ai tout vu hier ! Alors ?! Il t'as bien engrosser pour que ton père fasse ce contrat mariage ? En plus ! Un père dont tu était amoureuse aussi !  
-NON ! Hurla-t-elle !  
S'en était trop ! Ce n'était que des mensonges ! Elle n'en pouvait plus...Les larmes s'écoulèrent de ces deux perles grisé...Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Sans qu'elle ne le sentit venir, Ichigo accouru vers le "suicidaire" ( que tout mes lecteurs vont détesté xD ) et lui porta un énorme coup à la mâchoire, qui se brisa. Un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche.  
-Tu vas la fermé oui ! Hurla Ichigo.  
La plupart des filles présente hurlèrent de terreur ! Elle prirent donc Ichigo Kurosaki pour un monstre et Orihime Inoue pour une prostitué...Le jeune "suicidaire" était sur le point de s'évanouir tellement le choc avait été violant, pour un pauvre être humain, sans pouvoir spirituelle.  
Deux autres jeunes hommes se levèrent, lancèrent des regards noir au shinigami, puis soutenèrent le "suicidaire" avant de l'accompagné à l'infirmerie.  
Il passèrent à coté d'Orihime qui était debout, figée..choquée. Elle avait les larmes au yeux, et les bras ballant le long de son corps...  
Que venait-il de ce passait. Maintenant tout le monde la regardait attendant des explication, mais en même temps avaient peur d'Ichigo et de ces poing menaçant...  
Elle déglutit.  
_"Que faire ?"_  
Elle se prit là tête entre les mains. Elle allait devenir folle !  
_"Que faire ?"_  
Ichigo la regardait compatissant. Il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça...  
_"Que faire ?"_  
Il s'approcha d'elle, avec une aura rassurante autour de lui.  
_"Que faire ?"_  
Elle ne voyait même pas Ichigo s'approcher d'elle, alors quand il posa une de ces mains sur son épaule elle sursauta.  
_"Que faire ?"_ !  
-Viens...Souffla-t-il.  
Il l'emmena loin, loin de tout ça. De toute cette agitation. De toute ces questions. Il savait que pour elle tout cela était dur. Alors il l'emmena au loin. Elle explosa alors en sanglot. Toute cette pression...  
C'était si dur !  
Si au début Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire, en la voyant pleurer, il fini par la serrer très fort dans ces bras, et un sentiment nouveau s'installa au creux de son ventre. C'était chaud.  
-Chuuut...lui murmurai-t-il.  
Elle pleurait doucement sur lui. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, là. Mais elle avait envie de vidée ces larmes sur lui. Rien que devant lui.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas...Continua-t-il.  
Elle commença à ce calmé bercé par les battements de coeur d'Ichigo.  
-Je suis là, et je ne te laisserais jamais...

* * *

**Le lendemain matin.**

Orihime avait la tête lourde. Elle repensait à sa journée d'hier. Un véritable cauchemars. Après qu'Ichigo eu fini de la rassurer, ils étaient retourné en cour. Bien qu'on ne vu plus le "suicidaire" de la journée, les autres, ne faisait que de leurs lancé des regards noir, où bien de chuchoté en regardant dans leur direction. Ichigo était un peu habitué à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, et de ces sourcils froncé sans oublié de sa nature un peu provoquatrice, bien qu'il soit un vrai coeur mou à l'intérieur...Cependant tout cela déconcertait Orihime. Elle avait l'habitude d'être aimé ou ignorer...où encore être détesté pour une raison (par exemple parce qu'elle est trop gentille, où alors trop niaise...) mais jamais pour une chose aussi...bizarre. Oui bizarre est le mot ! Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était enceinte, et qu'elle ce mariait avec Ichigo pour cette raison. Souvent elle entendait les gens lui lancer des piques, durant une discution où même durant le cour. Peu importe ce dont parle la prof, les èléves de sa classe le lui renvoyait au visage.  
Elle avait presque envie de leur crié au visage "JE SUIS VIERGE!", mais Orihime étant Orihime, elle ne ferrait jamais une tel chose. Elle se murerait dans un silence total. Elle ne dirais rien à personne...et elle n'expliquerais pas à ces proches ces craintes, ces doutes, où ces douleurs...et surtout pas à Ichigo. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareil . Et elle finira par ce noyer dans sa douleur...  
Le monde était vraiment cruel.  
Après la dernière heure, elle s'était éclipser totalement en vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'expliqué auprès de Tatsuki, d'Ishida, de Chad, de Kuchiki... et elle ne voulait pas en parler avec Ichigo non-plus, parce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, devenait de plus en plus fort. Trop fort...!  
Finalement c'était surement pour ça, qu'elle c'était emporté à la mairie. Parce qu'elle ressentait pour Ichigo, quelque chose de tellement fort, alors elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion...Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer être marié avec lui. Après tout il n'y avait eu aucun mariage. Pas de robe blanche, pas de costume noir...pas de cravate, pas de voile...rien. Rien de matériel. Tout n'était noté que sur un vulgaire papier, signer...  
Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
Elle n'irai pas en cour aujourd'hui. Elle n'en avait pas du tout la force. Pas la force d'affronter les élèves de sa classe, pas l'envie de s'expliqué auprès de ces amis...et la peur incroyable de croiser Ichigo...et de sentir son désir pour lui l'envahir.  
Oui, elle le désirait.  
Elle l'aimait certes, mais aussi elle le désirait. Rien que parfois quand elle le regardait, où tout simplement regardait ces mains ça la rendait toute chaude. Elle aimait les mains. Voir des doigt fin, et sensuelle bouger...lorsqu'il écrivait, lorsqu'il tenait son Zanpakuto, lorsqu'il l'avait serrer dans ces bras, lorsqu'il avait poser sa main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il était à la mairie.  
Tout le monde aime une partie particulière dans le corps du sexe opposé. Sa pouvait être le torse, les yeux, le sourire, les cheveux...  
Eh bien elle s'était les mains. Des doigt fin, et fort à la fois ça la rendait complètement gaga.  
Alors lorsqu'elle regardait juste les mains d'Ichigo elle rougissait, et parfois elle se mettait à imaginer les doigt d'ichigo sur elle, où même EN elle. Elle avait honte de ces pensée assez perverse...  
Mais elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, qui chavirai rien qu'en imaginant les doigt d'Ichigo...  
Elle soupira, et regarda le lac , assise sur l'herbe. C'était bien là que la mère d'Ichigo avait périt...d'après ce que lui avait raconté Tatsuki...  
Alors elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand elle se sentait mal elle aimait venir ici...Venir et pensée...Le pire c'est que la plupart du temps ces pensée étaient tourner vers une seul et même personne. Ichigo...  
Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se trouvait vraiment très bête...  
-Inoue ?  
Elle se retourna rapidement vers la provenance du bruit. Elle se crispa en voyant qui était arriver.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
Elle regarda en direction du lac encore une fois.  
_"Ne pas y penser..."_  
-Kurosaki-kun ! Héhé ! Eh bien...comment dire...bah...  
Elle réfléchissait encore à "quoi dire". Mais merde comment engagé la conversation ?! Et surtout comment lui dire quelque chose qui ne l'inquiéterait pas !?  
-T'avais pas envie d'affronter les autres...Soupira-t-il.  
Elle baissa la tête.  
-Oui.  
Il eu un sourire faible, mais si craquant.  
_"Ne surtout pas regarder ces mains...Ah ! Ne pas regarder ces lèvres !"_  
-Pour tout t'avouer, commença-t-il en riant, j'avais pas envie de partir en cour non-plus, mais je voulais pas te laissé seule avec ces enfoiré...alors j'étais en route pour le lycée...  
Il lui envoya un regard tellement brillant. Brillant et pénétrant. Aussi pénétrant que le jour où il lui avait promis qu'il l'a protégerais quoiqu'il arrive.  
_"AAARGH ! Ne pas regarder ces yeux !"_  
Elle baissa légèrement sa tête, et elle vu ces doigt...Ces mains était posé sur ces genoux...Où plutôt vers le haut des cuisses...prêt de son...  
_"AAAH ! NE PAS LE REGARDER DU TOUT !"_  
Elle rougit légèrement, puis détourna la tête vers le lac.  
-C'est très gentil, à toi Kurosaki-kun...Tu n'avais pas à te déranger pour moi...De toutes façon je n'allais pas du tout aller en cour...  
Il restèrent ainsi en silence.  
-Bien sur que si ! Je ferrais tout pour toi !  
Sur le coup, il s'était un peu énervé. Son regard toujours aussi brillant et aussi brûlant de désir (?), que Orihime ne parvins pas à soutenir. Alors elle se leva d'un coup.  
-Hum...  
Elle baissa la tête, et ces cheveux suivirent le mouvement. Ichigo resta un peu figé devant la vision des cheveux brillant d'Orihime qui bougait de manière presque sensuelle au moindre de ces mouvement. Il eu chaud tout d'un coup, en s'imaginant les toucher...les caresser...  
Caresser Orihime...  
Il rougit légèrement, et eu très très chaud. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
-...je vais m'en aller ! Continua-t-elle.  
Elle fit quelques pas pour s'en aller.  
-Inoue !  
Elle se figea. Cette voix ! Elle lui donnait tellement de plaisir ! Rien que sa voix...Alors si il l'embrassait ? Où voir si il...! Non ! Elle ne pensait pas à _ça_ tout de même !  
-Attends ! Continua-t-il dans sa lancer.  
Il ne savait même pas quoi dire...Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il voulait qu'elle reste à ces coté, bien que le désir le rongeait. Il repensa au désir qui avait planer dans l'ascenseur...Mais en même temps les ascenseur c'est très minuscule...et puis...il faisait chaud y avait pas de clim ! Oui c'est ça ! Et la en ce moment, il n'était pas en train de désiré ardemment parcourir le corps de la rousse, avec sa langue ! Merde, il était un piètre menteur !  
-Hum..  
Il fit un pas.  
-Je...  
Il en fit deux de plus ! Il était juste derrière Orihime, et les deux protagoniste sentirent une montée de chaleur les envahir. Ils en avaient respectivement honte. Seulement ils ne savaient pas que la personne qu'ils désiraient, ressentait la même chose !  
-Je voulais faire ça !  
Il attrapa le bras d'Orihime avec rapidité, mais avec une extrême douceur pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Puis il se regardèrent dans les yeux, et il la serra dans ces bras. Sa tête contre ces cheveux, qu'il avait tant désiré touché et sentir ! Il se sentait vraiment très "excité" ... Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir des pensées aussi malsaine envers quelqu'un comme Orihime. C'était mal...  
Orihime quand à elle, ne respirait même plus. Elle ne bougeait même plus. Tout ça était trop bizarre ! Et en même temps elle l'avait tellement espéré depuis qu'elle connaissait le roux. Qu'il la sert au moins dans ces bras. Et puis maintenant ils étaient légalement "marier" , donc ils se serraient légalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre !  
Il se sépara d'elle presque avec regret. Leurs corps était toujours étroitement collé. Cependant ils se regardaient dans les yeux. (CF l'image ! XD ), à cause de je ne sais quel pulsion, la rousette posa une de ces main frêle sur la joue du Shinigami. Leurs coeur battait très fort chacun respectivement dans leurs cage thoracique. Leurs souffle se répercutaient sur la joue de l'autre. La tension sexuel était à son maximum. Ichigo posa sa main sur celle d'Orihime, et celle-ci lorsqu'elle la vu se sentit autre ! Merde ! Elle en venait même à avoir envie de lécher chacun leurs tour chacun de ces doigt.  
Par tout les sains ! Elle devenait vraiment dingue !  
Toutes cette sexualité allait les rendre vraiment vraiment...fou !  
Ichigo fut le plus raisonnable des deux. (NDLA : Eh non ! Pas de bisou MOUHAHAHA ! ) Il s'éloigna de deux pas et essaya de sourire naturellement, même si il ressentait toujours autant son désir dans son membre génital ( NDLA : Hum...pour dire ça d'une manière professionnelle XD ! ).  
-Bon je vais quand même aller au lycée.  
Orihime était vraiment triste de ne plus être proche physiquement du roux. Elle eu froid tout d'un coup._Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà._  
-Mais ! Paniqua-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de rester neutre. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu ne veux pas vu que je n'y vais pas !  
Il ria devant l'expression du visage d'Orihime.  
-Je viens d'y penser...Si nous sommes tout les deux absent...hum...ils penseront surement que nous somme ensemble...  
Il avait presque faillit dire "et que nous procréons surement d'autres enfant..." mais il se retint de justesse.  
-Et puis si les gens ne nous voient pas tout les deux, il croirons que nous nous défilons. Je demanderai a Rukia de dire que tu as de la fièvre...au moins même si sa ne sonne pas très vrai, les autres ne pourrons pas nous traiter de lâche...  
Elle baissa la tête.  
-Tu es courageux. Je suis lâche...Je n'ai même pas la force d'affronté, le regard des autres pour quelque chose que je sais fictive.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle plongea ces deux perles dans l'ocean de miel d'Ichigo.  
-Tu n'es pas lâche...Tu es bien la seule femme que j'ai vu dans ma vie, aussi courageuse ! Aucune fille que je connaisse ne m'aurait accompagné pour aller chercher Rukia à la Soul Society alors qu'elle l'a connaissait à peine...  
-Je.../...Mais même là, je n'avais servit à rien.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai !  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
-Si c'est vrai...j'ai été un poids plus qu'autre chose...  
-Non !  
Elle ouvrit ces yeux, et d'un regard désemparer rechercha du réconfort dans les yeux auburn d'Ichigo. Et elle le trouva.  
- Tu n'as seulement pas trouvé l'occasion de nous montrer tes capacité, et ni l'adversaire adapté. De plus sans toi Ishida se serait écrasé comme un vulgaire insecte au sol, et tu nous à tous guéri. Et tu m'a guéri...  
Elle accrocha son regard comme un poisson s'accrochant à un hameçon. Elle était prisonnière de lui, et cela pour toujours...  
-Je ne veux plus que tu dises ça, ni même que tu le pense...  
Elle hocha très légèrement la tête, et Ichigo lui fit un sourire en coin, et l'embrassa...(NDLA : Finalement y'a un bisou...), sur le front, d'une manière protectrice et fraternel en refoulant son désir ardant qui le brûlait lentement mais intensément de l'intérieur.  
-Bon et maintenant, je dois vraiment aller en cour !  
Il lui fit un énorme sourire avant d'accourir vers le chemin du lycée...  
Orihime resta perdu dans ses pensés et dans son désir, seule...

* * *

**Le lendemain matin.**

**DRIIIING !**

Orihime éteignit son réveil à l'aveuglette, encore sous sa chaude couette.  
_"Mhmmm...je veux rester ici..."_  
Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes elle poussa un peu sa couette, et le froid la pris subitement. Brrrr...Le froid de Décembre est arriver !  
Tant pis !  
Elle se leva et s'étira longuement, puis lança un regard enjoué à travers sa fenêtre, la rosée du matin de décembre était vraiment épatant ! De la neige ! Il avait neigé !  
Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
-Allez ! Une bonne douche chaude et brûlante, pour commencer la journée ! S'exclama-t-elle à elle-même.  
Elle se déshabilla avec une lenteur presque sensuelle, puis se mit sous l'eau chaude. Elle soupira. Elle était vraiment dans une situation bizarre. Marier avec la personne qu'elle aime et désir le plus au monde sans pour autant que leurs relations ai vraiment changer, tout ces proches croyaient qu'elles était enceinte de lui, et que justement ils s'étaient marié pour cette raison...et hier elle n'était pas partit en cour à cause de tout ça , pourtant ce n'était pas son genre de sécher les cours...  
-Si l'année dernière je m'étais douté de telle chose...Pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se doucha très rapidement, et l'eau chaude lui avait fais du bien. Comme si elle lui avait dégelée les pensés.  
-Kurosaki-kun, va bien en cour, et affronte le regard des autres tout seul depuis hier ! Je ne peux pas le laisser affronté tout ça tout seul ! Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains, et je vais y aller.  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se prit deux tartines et un chocolat chaud tout aussi vite...(Ndla : Ouais faut pas qu'elle s'habitue au café comme moi, sinon ça va pas le faire...XD ! )  
-Et puis aujourd'hui il neige ! Et j'aime la neige ! Alors je vais en cour !  
Elle revêtit un manteau noir et violet 3 quarts, moelleux qui avait l'air extrêmement chaud, par dessus son uniforme, puis elle mit de longue botte noir qui arrivait juste en dessous des genou, sans oublié les gants, le bonnet et l'écharpe violet !  
-Me voila parer !  
Elle s'empara de son sac, et se dirigea vers le Lycée, d'un pas mi-rapide mi-lent. Le son de la neige qui se crispait sous ses pas, était tellement joyeux.  
La neige, ça voulait dire bientôt Noël !  
C'était le combien aujourd'hui ? Hum...Vendredi 17 Décembre...  
Mais c'est bientôt Noël !  
Ce simple fait la remplis d'une joie immense ! Noël elle le fêtait toujours seule depuis la mort de son frère...Tatsuki allait chez sa famille à la Campagne...donc elles ne se voyaient jamais durant ce jour de fête... Pourtant elle aimait se jour. Elle flânait dans les rues de la ville, et regardait toutes les décorations dans la rue, devant les maisons des gens, les lumière qui brillait de partout, la neige qui tombait souvent à cette époque...  
Oui...Elle adorait vraiment Noël...  
Et c'était vraiment génial une chose pareil ! Sa l'aiderais à décompressé ! Parce qu'avec ces examen, et puis avec tout ce qui se passe avec l'histoire de mariage en ce moment...c'était pas le plus reposant...  
Elle arriva bien vite au Lycée...Même _trop_ vite...  
Elle arriva devant sa salle...et elle eu soudain envie de courir à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé...Mais elle c'était dit qu'elle devait être courageuse ! Alors elle inspira...  
_-Aller ! Je vais y arriver...!_  
Cependant, même si elle se forçait à penser ça, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait une trouille monstre !  
_-Pour Ichigo..._  
Elle eu un peu plus de courage, et mis sa main sur le poignet de la porte.  
_-Il à fait tellement de chose pour moi,...comme me sauver par exemple..._  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
_-Alors je peux bien faire ça , pour lui. Pour lui apporter mon soutien..._  
Elle fit coulisser la porte.  
_-Un peu de courage !_  
Elle ouvrit ces yeux, et elle vu tout le monde la dévisagé...  
_-Mince...! Aller ! Faire comme si de rien n'était..._  
Elle expira, avant de se rendre à sa place avec des gestes vraiment très lents. Comme si le temps c'était soudain ralentit, pour tout le monde. Tout le monde la suivait du regard avec mépris et dégoût... Ces amis eux, la regardait avec un air interrogateur...  
Et Ichigo ?  
Eh bien il la fixait très étonné. Elle était finalement venu ? Mais pourquoi ? Sa ne serai pas facile pour elle ! Au moins lui, les gens avait peur de ce faire frappé...mais Orihime était bien trop gentille et tout le monde le savait...alors ils allaient en profité...ces serpents !  
Orihime se sentait vraiment très lourde, et une ÉNORME boule était en pleins milieu de sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir normalement...  
En quelques seconde, elle se sentait déjà très mal. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de ce donner du courage...  
_-Pour Ichigo..._  
Mais même comme ça c'était trop dur...Même ça, sa ne lui donnait plus autant de courage. Mais que faire ? Elle n'allait pas se terrer chez elle tout de même ! Y'a des limites !  
Une fille qui était surement la plus "pute" de tous, commença par ouvrir la bouche dans le but très certain d'insulté Orihime, où même de la faire pleurer...Cependant elle n'en eu pas l'occasion.  
La prof venait d'arriver.  
_-Sauver ! S'exclama intérieurement Orihime._  
Elle passa l'heure la pire de sa vie. Elle sentait d'horrible regard noir sur son dos, et l'atmosphère dans la classe était très étouffante.  
Non, elle ne pourrait pas supporter ça une minute de plus !  
A la fin de l'heure, au lieu d'aller à son prochain cour, (NDLA : Je sais pas trop si au Japon au Lycée on change de salle à chaque cour ou si c'est le prof qui se ramène...j'ai jamais trop fais attention...mais là on va dire que c'est comme en France XD ! ) elle dévia vers la sortit du Lycée. Cependant alors qu'elle tournait à droite, au lieu de la gauche en sortant d'un des couloirs, une des filles -si on peut appelé ça des filles...moi j'appel plutôt ça des "putes" mais bon chacun sa façon de parler hein ! - lui fit un croche-patte...et Orihime finit ventre contre terre. Humilié...Réduit à néant...Ayant mal à la tête...Le rire de toutes ces "putes" et de tout les élèves résonnèrent dans sa tête...  
_-Non...Non ! Je dois être courageuse..._  
Pourtant elle sentit des larmes lui venir au yeux...  
-Alors ! Le bébé à pas trop de mal ? Ori-chienne ?! HAHAHAHA ! S'écria une des fille présente.  
Orihime ravala ces larmes. Pourtant elle avait envie de toutes les laissé coulé...

**! BAAM !**

-S'attaquer au plus faible ? Vous avez pas honte !  
Une voix masculine d'un calme et d'un barbant presque chiant ?  
-Ishida-san ? S'étonna Orihime.  
Un poing levé, des yeux brillant de colère ?  
-Tatsuki-chan ? Murmura Orihime.  
Une main sur son épaule, des yeux brillant d'une amitié profonde.  
-Kuchiki-san ? Pleura presque Orihime.  
Une grande et imposante carrure, cachait presque la lumière provenant de la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais il était fort rassurant.  
-Sado-kun...? Continua Orihime.  
Un autre sentiment s'installa en elle. C'était quelque chose de chaud, et de prospère...  
-Vous tous ? Sourit-elle.  
L'amitier ? C'était si beau...  
-Si vous oser lancer ne serai-ce qu'un seul petit regard vers Orihime, je vous tue ! Menaça Tatsuki avec un regard noir.  
Toutes les filles (putes ? ) s'en allèrent en courant, ayant trop peur de ces "monstre" (O.O ?! ) protecteur de "sorcière" (O.o ?! ) qui étaient arriver...(Ndla : C'est une phrase Made In Pute qui cour comme une Conne...c'est pour ça que y'a des mots entre guillemets XD ! )  
Rukia releva finalement Orihime alors qu'elle s'était remise de son choc.  
-Vous êtes venue ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant.  
-T'en doutais ? Soupira Ishida  
-Eh bien je...  
-Par contre on veut des détails ! La coupa Rukia. Comment tout ça est arriver ?  
-Hum...Bougonna Chad.  
-Ouais ! Dit nous Orihime ! Comme ça j'aurais une raison de frappé Ichigo ! S'exclama Tatsuki le regard brûlant de vengeance et de meurtre ?  
Elle finit par tout leurs raconté. Comment elle avait été convoqué par le maire, comment elle avait étonnée de voir Ichigo en arrivant à la mairie, comment elle été devenue extrêmement en colère en apprenant pour le contrat, comment elle avait été choqué lorsque le maire avait cité son sois-disant père, et comment elle était sortit précipitamment du bureau en compagnie d'Ichigo...  
Elle ne leur parla pas du désir intense dans l'ascenseur, ni même de rien qui avait un rapport avec ça...Tatsuki fut presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir avoir une raison de frappé Ichigo, et Rukia fut soulagée d'apprendre que rien de grave ne s'était passé et surtout qu'elle avait eu raison et qu'elle avait gagné son pari contre Ishida, qui lui, répara la peluche Chappy de Rukia avec la rage du mauvais joueur.  
La fin de journée fut moins éprouvante vu qu'elle était entourée de ces amis, et aussi qu'Ichigo fusillait du regard n'importe qu'elle personne qui regardait ou parler à/de Orihime...  
Cependant à la dernière sonnerie, elle sortit assez rapidement...Ne voulant pas resté une minute de plus dans cette atmosphère pesante.  
Elle courut vers la grille blanche du lycée.  
-Inoue !  
Elle se retourna et vu Ichigo...Sa serai la première fois qu'ils se parleraient en tête à tête aujourd'hui, et chacun avaient presque peur de leurs désir et de la passion qui les consumaient de l'intérieur.  
-Que ce passe-t-il Kurosaki-kun ?  
-Je te raccompagne !  
Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
-On sais jamais ces temps ci, quelqu'un pourrait bien vouloir te frappé sans raison. Tu sais bien ce qu'il croient...et à quel point ce genre de chose est TRÈS mal vu par ici , au Japon.  
-Ah oui ! Merci...  
Elle rougit.  
-J'ai appris pour tout à l'heure ! Ces filles là n'avait pas le droit ! Je suis content que Tatsuki en ai frappé une.  
-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas si grave...  
-Sa ne peut tout de même pas continuer ainsi...S'exclama Ichigo en Bifurquant dans une rue.  
-Oui tu as raison Kurosaki-san...Commença une voix...qui était très...hum...sans commentaire...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! S'écria surpris Ichigo.  
-Mouhahaha ! Ricanna la personne.  
-Mais vous êtes vraiment cinglé Urahara-san ! Ne faites plus jamais ça ! S'énerva Ichigo  
-Oh je vous ai fais peur ? Dit-il en plaçant son éventaille devant sa bouche.  
-Faites pas le mec étonné ! Votre voix ferrai peur à n'importe qui !  
-Kurosaki-san ! Ma voix de vendeur sexy et complètement désirable t'as fais peur ?  
- "Sexy" ? "Désirable" ? Nan mais tu rêve éveillé ! S'énerva Ichigo.  
Kisuke allait ouvrir sa bouche pour rétorquer, mais Orihime le coupa dans son élan.  
-Urahara-san...euh...que faites vous là ?  
Il dévia son regard vers elle avant de lui dire en retirant son éventaille.  
-Eh bien, j'ai une solution pour vous deux...  
-Pardon ? De quoi parlez vous ? Questionna-t-elle.  
-De votre mariage voyons ! Ricanna-t-il gentillement.  
-QUOI ?! S'écria Ichigo ! Comment t'es au courant toi, sale arnaqueur de mes deux !  
-Quel violence et quel vulgarité ! ...Kurosaki-san...

-Hum ! Vous voulez bien m'écoutez !? Demanda Kisuke un peu effrayer devant le regard d'Ichigo.  
Orihime qui voyait une solution se profiler à l'horizon, en oublia presque que c'était Kisuke Urahara qui allait la donner et qu'elle serai vraiment douteuse, elle s'exclama alors :  
-Oui ! Je vous écoute !  
-Bon je sais tout votre mariage votre enfant (il se tourna vers Orihime) votre...hum...père...  
-Ce sont des mensonges ! Se braqua Ichigo.  
-Je sais je sais ! S'exclama presque joyeusement (?) Kisuke.  
-Alors que nous proposez-vous nous ? Demanda Orihime  
-Mariez vous !  
-QUOI !? S'exclamèrent en choeur Orihime et Ichigo.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard.**

Comment tout cela avait-il fini par arriver ?! C'était pas croyable...  
Ichigo était allongé sur son lit en fixant le plafond et était trempé de sueur...Il en était de même pour Orihime qui était allongé à ces cotés...  
Comment ?  
Pour mieux comprendre revisionnons la journée d'hier...  
RETOUR ! ===== 

-Oh je suis si heureux !  
-Papa...  
-T'es la fille que je rêver de voir épousé Ichigo !  
-Papa !  
-Je suis TROP content !  
-PAPA !  
-Et surtout faites pas trop de folie pendant votre nuit de noce de ce soir...

**! BAAM !**

Ichigo avait le poing fumant, et Isshin avait valsé dans le décor.  
-FERME LA ! S'écria le tout juste marié.  
Orihime avait regarder toute la scène avec un air presque effaré.  
-Beau père ! Couina-t-elle inquiète.  
-T'inquiète il a l'habitude...Se calma Ichigo. Eh puis évite de l'appelé "Beau-Père" . il va plus nous lâcher après...  
-Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
Il lui fis un sourire.  
-Pas besoin de t'excuser...Souffla-t-il d'une voix charger de tension presque sexuel...  
Ils venait tout juste de ce marier devant tout leurs proche. Pour quel raison ? C'était une sois-disant idée de Urahara...comme quoi, il devait officialisé leurs relation et jouer le couple idéal afin de faire taire la plupart des mauvaise langue...Au moins durant les 6 mois...Sinon Orihime serait prit pour une gourgandine..Il fallait donc qu'on les aperçoivent comme un couple souder... Cependant...ils devait quand même aller en voyage de noce...La destination que leurs avait trouvé Urahara fut Hawaï...  
Hawaï c'est pas mal pour un voyage de noce après tout ! Mais...c'est pas comme si il allait vraiment avoir une lune de miel...n'est-ce pas ?  
Et puis c'est juste un petit Week-end à Hawaï rien que eux deux...tout seul...sans personne pour jouer le rôle de chaperons.  
-Bon on y vas nous ! Notre vols va décoller ! Annonça Ichigo à son père toujours encastrer dans le mur.  
Puis il se tourna vers Orihime.  
-Bon on fais comme prévu. Ishida et Tatsuki vont te raccompagné chez toi,tu te change et tu prends ta valise...et je fais pareil chez moi, et je viens te chercher dans une heure .  
-Oui !  
Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.  
-Ok alors à tout à l'heure !  
Orihime fut accompagné d'Ishida et de Tatsuki chez elle comme convenue...Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se changer et se préparer...et puis sa valise était déjà prête...Donc en une demi-heure chrono elle était déjà prête...Et elle se demandait si elle allait résisté au désir de sentir le corps d'Ichigo prêt du sien durant ces prochaines heures.  
Ils étaient déjà samedi 10 heures du matin...Le temps d'arriver à l'hôtel il sera vers 13 heure...Donc...ils allaient se promener sur la plage de Hawaï et ensuite ils dîneraient...et puis ils dormirait en évitant de ce toucher...puis sa sera déjà le lendemain...Ils se promèneront sur Hawaï, et puis 18 heure viendras vite...ils rentreraient chacun chez eux sans que rien ne se passe. Oui voila...sa se passerait comme ça...  
Du coté d'Ichigo, lui s'était aussi habillé mais finalisait sa valise. Il regarda qu'il avait bien son passeport, son billet, son argent...  
-Ichigo ?  
Il se retourna.  
-Ouais.  
-T'es prêts ?  
-Prêt pour quoi ?  
-Bah passer ta lune de miel avec Orihime-chan.  
-Papa...Soupira le jeune homme.  
-Tu es assez grand maintenant...donc je vais juste te donner ça.  
Il lui tendit un paquet violet.  
-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça !? S'écria Ichigo.  
-Bah c'est mon cadeau de mariage !  
-J'en veux pas !  
-T'en auras besoin !  
-Et pourquoi ça ?!  
Isshin en fut presque étonné.  
-Bah parce que c'est ta lune de miel fiston ! Et t'en auras qu'une !  
Ichigo remarqua sa gaffe. Il se saisit donc de la boite violette ou il y avait écrit _"Durex, fais durer le plaisir"_ en rougissant; puis marmonna :  
-J'aurais pu en acheter la bas.  
-Bah t'auras pas besoin, vu que t'as mon cadeau de mariage ! En plus cela son spécial super fin ! Comme ça sa sera comme si vous aurez rien !  
-En rajoute pas ! S'écria Ichigo.  
Isshin sourit.  
-Bon je vais m'en aller ! Orihime m'attends !  
-Bonne chance fiston !  
-Tsss...  
Puis il s'en alla.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à Hawaï. Le voyage c'était passablement bien passé. Ils s'étaient un peu raconté leurs impression face à leurs mariage...et la conclusion c'était que pour eux deux tout ça était trop bizarre...  
Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers la plage. Orihime était habillé d'une jupe assez courte et légère d'un bleu turquoise magnifique; et d'un haut avec un décolleté plongeant blanc, sans oublié un chapeau blanc avec un ruban bleu pour évité de recevoir trop les rayons du soleil.  
Ichigo avait un T-Shirt rouge moulant, et un short bleu qui lui allait superbement bien. Sans oublié ces lunette de soleil qui lui donnait un charme bien particulier.  
Ils marchèrent, et rirent, sans se soucié du fait qu'ils étaient là pour une lune de miel. Ils se sentaient si bien l'un avec l'autre...Ils se sentaient complètement détendue...Parfaitement serein...  
L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite...  
Cependant, cela fut tout autre...Ils sentirent soudain la passion refoulé refaire surface...  
Ichigo se sentait presque excitée en regardant Orihime sucé une glace en dessert.  
Et Orihime complètement rouge en voyant Ichigo lécher la sienne.  
Le désir était bien là, il avait certes disparut pendant quelques heures, mais ils était revenu au galop...et c'étaient presque gênant, mais en même temps si grisant de le ressentir revenir...  
Après dîner, il eurent peur de faire d'autre activité qui les rendrait autant pervers, alors sans demander l'avis de l'autre chacun se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre sans un mot...  
Mais c'était bien pire !  
Une chambre...?! Ichigo qualifiait ça de placard à balai...Soudain ils se rendirent compte que leurs chambre était vraiment petite et qu'ils y faisait une chaleur démentielle. Et puis elle était composé d'un SEUL lit deux place, et d'un placard...mais la pièce faisait vraiment la taille d'un placard à balai...  
Sans oublié la minuscule salle de bain...  
Orihime se dirigea la première vers la salle de bain pour se changer...  
Ichigo regarda le lit, et se dit qu'un canapé n'aurait pas été de refus.  
-Tant pis, je dormirais par terre...Souffla-t-il.  
Orihime sortit alors de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pyjama très fin blanc et fluide. Ichigo réussi à deviné toute ces formes comme si elle avait été nu devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Son membre devait être brulant ! Tant pis...il ne devait pas se faire commander par sa troisième main ! Alors il s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain, et après une douche froide il mit un boxer...Et réalisa quelque chose.  
-Merde ! J'ai pas de pyjama ?! Qui me l'a enlevé de ma valise ?! Jura-t-il.

_" A plusieurs millier de kilomètre Isshin regardait le pyjama de son fils.  
-Mouhahahaha ! Il n'en aura pas besoin de toute façon !"_

-Atchouuuuuuum ! Éternua Ichigo.  
Il soupira.  
-Tant pis...0  
Son désir serai vraiment beaucoup plus flagrant si il n'était qu'en boxer ! Bon au moins le point positif c'était qu'il était noir...le point négatif c'était qu'il était extrêmement moulant !  
Il se prépara psychologiquement durant quelques secondes, puis sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Orihime était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle rougit violemment, puis se détourna en disant :  
-Il n'y a qu'un lit...  
-Je sais...Répondit Ichigo en essayant de resté calme.  
-Hum...je vais mettre des draps par terre, et je dormirais...Lui expliqua-t-elle.  
-Ça va pas !?

-Je te laisserais pas dormir par terre ! De toutes façon J'AVAIS prévu de dormir par terre !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-JE dormirais par terre !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-Alors dormons tout les deux dans le lit...Rougit Ichigo.  
Elle le fixa un peu gênée...  
_"NE PAS FIXER SON TORSE SI MUSCLER QUI ME RETOURNE L'ESTOMAC DE DÉSIR !"_  
Ils finirent par s'allonger tout les deux dans le lit, chacun à une des extrémité...cependant le lit était beaucoup plus petit que ce qu'il laissais paraître ! Alors ils évitaient de ce touché...Tant bien que mal.  
_-Merde j'ai touché sa jambe avec mon pied...Pensa Ichigo.  
-Ah ! J'ai touché son bras avec ma main ! Pensa Orihime.  
-Oh putain ! J'ai touché sa poitrine avec mon coude...  
-Ah nan ! J'ai touché son ... avec ma cuisse..._  
C'était trop dur pour eux...Ils allaient limites devenir fou !  
-Inoue...Commença Ichigo la voix rauque.  
-O-Oui ?  
-J'ai envie de faire quelque chose...  
-Q-Quoi donc ?  
Le désir se faisait sentir dans la voix du roux, et Orihime le sentait, et avait presque envie qu'il lui saute dessus, pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi exprimer son désir.  
-Ça...  
Et d'un mouvement rapide et souple, il se retrouva sur elle...et l' ne se fit pas prier et répondit de suite a son baiser, mêlant sa langue a celle de son partenaire dans un baiser plus que passionnel.  
D'un geste presque sauvage et totalement synchronisé ils trouvèrent le lit trop petit et trop étroit alors ils se levèrent dans des gestes presque bestial.  
Il se leva et Orihime enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille d'Ichigo, il l'a souleva donc et posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondi de la rousse. Il la plaqua contre le mur sans délicatesse ce qui fit qu'Orihime émit un petit cri très vite étouffer par un autre baiser d'Ichigo. La tenant fermement d'une main posé sur ses fesses, il utilisa l'autre pour lui enlever son pull qui laissa apparaître un joli soutien gorge rouge, encore plus excitant. Il la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Il rompit vite l'espace qui le sépara du corps bouillant de désir de sa partenaire. Il s'installa à califourchon sur elle et déposa de multiples baisers le long de son cou, déplaçant la bretelle du soutien gorge devenant un peu trop gênante à son goût. Il passa sa main dans son dos et avec une habileté déconcertante il lui enleva son soutien gorge qu'il balança à travers la pièce. Dans un état second Orihime enleva la chemise d'Ichigo, ne se préoccupant pas des boutons et la déchira de tout son long et la jeta à son tour négligemment par terre. Elle s'empressa de coller sa poitrine contre le torse chaud du jeune homme, voulant sentir le corps en transe de son amant contre le sien, tout en lui déposant de tendre baiser sur son cou et ses lèvres. Il fit glisser avec impatience le long de ses jolies jambes. Il remonta jusque-là sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser qui voulait en dire plus que de simple mot. Il traça une courbe imaginaire à l'aide de sa bouche et sa langue, voulant goûter chaque parcelle de la jolie peau halée qui s'étendait sous lui. Il passa entre ses seins, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec chacun d'eux ce qui lui valut un autre gémissement et descendit jusqu' a son nombril qu'il s'amusa a titiller avec sa langue, il continua toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver a une zone des plus sensible. Il l'a senti se cambrer sous lui, elle devenait impatiente. Lui n'en menait pas large non plus d'ailleurs, sentant son boxer devenir trop étroit a son goût, il s'empressa donc d'enlever son boxer avec avidité. Il ne restait a présent que la petite culotte d'Orihime qui barrait leurs plaisir commun. Il pris donc le petit élastique et la fit glisser lentement, il entendit Orihime gémir de frustration et d'impatience. Elle colla d'avantage son bassin au sien, dans une invitation plus que explicite.  
Pourtant il s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux...puis il lui dit d'une voix qui voulait se faire désiré...  
-Attend je reviens.  
Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit, et en sortit la boite violette , il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit sachet, qu'il ouvrit à son tour. Puis il mit le préservatif, avant de retourner prêt d'elle et de lui dire :  
-Voila, comme ça rien de fâcheux n'arrivera...  
Il s'allongea alors de tout son long contre elle, et lui écarta délicatement les jambes. Dans un mouvement de rein, il entra enfin en elle. Elle se crispa d'avantage mais soupira de contentement.  
Il commença ses vas et viens de façon sensuel et langoureuse, voulant prendre son temps, et n'oubliant pas de lui donner un petit baiser par ci, un petit baiser par la. Orihime jouait avec les courbes du corps d'Ichigo, elle frôlait du bout des doigts sa peau de velours, découvrant chaque nerfs, chaque veines tendu sous l'effort physique. Elle se sentait tellement bien, sentant son cœur et celui d'Ichigo battre à l'unisson, son corps envahi a chaque baiser d'une onde de plaisir, a chaque coup de rein son plaisir qui s'accentue. Sentant la douce chaleur monter en lui il accéléra la cadence. Orihime ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement comportant le nom de son amant. Elle sentit son corps se raidir sous l'orgasme qui ne tarderait pas à venir, elle essaya de contrôler son corps, elle s'accrocha au dos d'Ichigo, le griffant légèrement sans le vouloir. Ichigo entrelaça ses mains à Orihime, comme pour ne jamais rompre le contact, le lien indéfinissable qu'ils venaient de créer en cet instant. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, juste en les frôlant, la sentant jouir tout contre lui, sentant son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Au moment ou la passion se fit plus intense, il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrasser quelqu'un, il réussi a mettre tous ses sentiments, tout son corps, son cœur et son âme a travers un seul baiser, et pas des moindres. Il plaça donc sa tête dans le cou d'Orihime pour ne pas crier et pour être plus proche d'elle si c'était possible et de ne faire plus qu'un. Orihime elle fermis les yeux et serra instinctivement Ichigo encore plus près d'elle. Une fois l'extase passée , épuisé il se laissa tomber contre le corps moite de sueur d'Orihime. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme le ferai un nouveau né et fermis les yeux de plaisir et de bien être. Il senti Orihime se pelotonner tout contre lui et ramener les couvertures sur eux deux, elle passa alors ses mains sans ses cheveux roux, comme pour le bercer, il sourit de satisfaction.

Au lieu de s'endormir ensuite comme deux adolescent normaux après des effort sexuel...ils se regardèrent dans un accord commun en souriant et Ichigo pensa :  
-Heureusement que Papa ma donner une boite entière finalement...

On va donc les laissez dans leurs intimité.  
Retour au présent 

Ils avaient donc eu des rapport sexuel toute la nuit...Et maintenant ils étaient exténué...C'est pour ça qu'il regardait le plafond, en sueur.  
-Hum, Kurosaki-kun...  
-Oui...  
-Eh si on dormait maintenant...  
-Oui, très bonne idée...

* * *

**Quelques Heures Plus Tard !**

-MERDE ! Jura Ichigo.  
-Vite Kurosaki-kun !  
-Ouais je fais au plus vite !  
-On va raté notre avions !  
Orihime et Ichigo qui avait fais trop d'effort la nuit dernière, s'était endormi trop profondément, et c'était réveillé il y a 30 minutes...et leurs avions décollait dans 5 minutes. Ichigo avait loué une voiture et roulait à la vitesse puissance 13000 vers l'aéroport !  
Ils arrivèrent, et placèrent le bagage avant de montée dans l'avion très fatigué...  
Ils se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire ! C'était juste nerveux...  
Ils rejoignirent leurs place, et finirent leurs sommes dans l'avions...

* * *

**Le lendemain matin.**

Orihime se réveilla lentement. Elle avait la tête poser sur un torse très musclé, qui bougeait au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Elle eu un légers sourire.  
Elle sortit du lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se doucha à son temps, puis prépara le petit déjeuner.  
Elle était dans sa nouvelle maison. D'après Isshin c'était son cadeau de mariage...  
Il avait acheté une maison au jeune marier.  
Et hier soir encore Orihime et Ichigo n'avait pas pu faire taire leur désir bestial...  
Elle entendit Ichigo se réveillé.  
-Salut...Lui dit-il encore dans les vapes.  
-'Lut ! Lui répondit-elle joyeusement.  
Il alla se douché à son tour. Puis prit son petit déjeuner alors qu'Orihime préparait leurs sacs.  
-Bon alors...on à maths...puis anglais...et...  
Elle fit tombé le cahier qu'elle tenait entre les mains parce qu'Ichigo vint derrière elle, et l'embrassa passionnément. Le désir remonta en flèche.  
-Kurosaki-kun...non...pas maintenant...  
Ichigo sourit contre la jeune femme.  
-Kurosaki-kun ? C'est bien Ichigo que tu dis durant la nuit...Susurra-t-il.  
Elle rougit.  
-Je propose que des maintenant c'est Ichigo et Orihime quelque soit le moment...  
Elle hocha la tête...elle n'était pas contre.  
Ils allèrent en cour, en faisant attention de ne pas montré à tout le monde (surtout à leurs amis) qu'ils étaient bien plus proche maintenant...  
Pourtant leurs désir était bien présent même en cour...  
Ichigo regardait fixement Orihime lorsqu'elle mettait son stylo dans sa bouche et qu'elle était en pleine réflexion . Dans ces moment là, il avait vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour, même devant tout le monde...  
Mais bien sur ce genre de chose n'arriverait que dans ces fantasmes...

Les Jours Passait, comme ça jusqu'à Mercredi où les vacances de Noël furent enfin annoncé. On était jeudi 23 et chacun de leurs cotés, Ichigo et Orihime cherchait le cadeau idéal pour l'autre...  
Après une journée bien longue de recherche chacun acheta son cadeau . Ichigo le cacha dans son ancienne chambre...  
Et Orihime chez Urahara (Ndla : Je dis pas très judicieux cette cachette XD ! ).  
La nuit du Jeudi ce passa comme toute les nuits, pour les deux protagoniste. Le vendredi matin en ce réveillant, c'était l'euphorie pour Orihime qui elle adorait cette journée.  
Ils passèrent néanmoins leurs matinée dans leurs lit, à ce raconter des anecdotes de leurs enfance...lové l'un contre l'autre.  
Vers 11 heure, il se levèrent pour se doucher ensemble...et pratiqué une autre activité sous la douche...-' , puis il s'habillèrent normalement, pour regarder les programme TV de Noël à la télé HD , dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.  
Vers 17 heures après avoir bien rigoler ensemble, il finirent par se préparer. Ichigo se vêtit d'un jean bleu nuit très classe, d'une chemise blanche et d'une jaquette noir. Il était furieusement sexy...  
Alors qu'Orihime était dans la salle de bain, Ichigo lui indiqua qu'il allait chez son ancien chez lui, pour pouvoir chercher quelque chose, et il s'en alla donc...  
Orihime quand à elle fini de se maquillé légèrement, elle était vêtu d'une robe noir moulante, dos nu, assez courte, avec un décolleté raisonnable sans être vulgaire pour autant. Elle était très belle et très désirable elle aussi.  
Elle alla chercher le cadeau d'Ichigo qu'elle mit dans son sac à main. Urahara lui lança un petit "Joyeux Noël et faites pas de bêtise" et elle s'en alla.  
Elle et Ichigo dînèrent ensemble, puis Ichigo l'emmena en haut d'un très haut immeuble.  
Quand ils arrivèrent tout en haut, les yeux d'Orihime pétillèrent. La vue était magnifique ! On voyait toute les lumières de la ville. C'était envoûtant.  
-Ichigo ! C'est superbe !  
-Je savais que sa te plairais. Lui sourit-il.  
Il l'enlaça amoureusement. Et il regardèrent les lumières brillant et la lune qui brillait elle aussi dans la nuit noir sans nuage parsemée d'étoiles brillante.  
-Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te donner ton cadeau maintenant !  
Elle sortit un petit écrin d'une boite rouge, puis l'ouvrit.  
-Sa c'est pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi...Lui sourit-elle.  
Elle attacha la gourmette autour du poignet d'Ichigo. Elle regarda ces doigt qu'elle aimait tant puis sourit en se disant que sa les rendais encore plus désirable.  
Ichigo regarda la gourmette en argent où était inscris "Pour toujours ", et son visage s'illumina.  
-Merci, Orihime !  
Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois.  
-A mon tour ! S'exclama Ichigo.  
Orihime fronça les sourcils. Elle croyait que cette vue magnifique en haut de ce toit était son cadeau...Pourtant... Ichigo sortit un écrin de sa poche, cependant il était bleu nuit.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en t'en donner une.  
Il l'ouvrit et les yeux d'Orihime brillèrent de larmes de joie.  
-Elle est magnifique !  
Ichigo plaça la bague de mariage incrusté de diamant dans le doigt d'Orihime.  
-Merci Ichigo !  
Elle lui sauta au cou, avant de le serrer très fort dans ces bras.  
Ils se regardèrent ensuite passionnément.  
-Je t'aime...  
Ichigo avait soufflé ça, et Orihime eu l'estomac qui fit des Looping. C'était la première fois, qu'il le lui disait. Elle lui sourit avant de dire à son tour.  
-Je t'aime aussi !  
Puis il s'embrassèrent passionnément, alors que la neige commença à tombé...

_

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans un magasin.

-Ah ! Je suis fier de moi ! Heureusement que je me suis fais passé pour le père de Orihime-chan, et que j'ai fais ce contrat de mariage ! Sinon c'est deux la n'aurait jamais fini ensemble.  
Il enleva son éternel bob vert et blanc, avant de frictionné ces cheveux blond.  
-Joyeux Noël à tous ! Mouhahahahaha !  
Il était complètement bourrée...

* * *

**FIN !**

Et voila **fini** !  
Bon, j'ai trop aimé _écrire_ ce OS !  
J'espère qu'ils vous à plus !  
Bon la fin ne me plait pas** trop**...et en plus de ça, j'ai du _supprimer_ pleins de truc , mais l'idée reste la même et les truc plus ou moins important son toujours là ! Donc voila ce n'est pas une très grosse pertes XD !  
Bon j'ai encore eu du retard d'un jour cette fois...0  
Je remarque que j'ai beaucoup utiliser le mot "**désir**" tout au long !  
J'y pense ! J'aurais pu appeler cette fic "_Somme nous des pervers?_" ou encore "**La définition du désir**" XD !  
Allez ! Je vous fais à tous de gros bisou et j'espère ne pas vous avoir choquée avec tout ça ! U.U


End file.
